


ANYTHING FOR MY BABY

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Romance - Fandom, punk - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: CBGB, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scuffle breaks out at the club, after a Ramones performance, after someone disrespects Joey. You deal with it the only way you know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANYTHING FOR MY BABY

The Ramones had just gotten off stage from playing a 40 minute set at CBGB. The club was packed, noisy and dim.

Your boyfriend, Joey Ramone, stands in front of you wiping his forehead with a white towel and gulping down a bottled water.

A few people enter the backstage area to hang out.

Johnny Ramone is standing near his girlfriend, Linda. Marky and Dee Dee are sipping on beers and talking to the Ramones tour manager, Monte.

Joey says, “So like, what did you think of the show, babe?”

You say, “It was fabulous. Your vocals were perfect.”

Joey gives you a sweet smile and flips his long, black hair to the side.   
Your heart skips a beat and you smile back at him. 

Joey was the love of your life. You’ve been dating for 6 months and were happy together.   
He is the man of your dreams and you feel lucky to have won his heart.

Joey grabs your hand and says, “C’mon baby...let’s go see who’s out in the club.”

He leads the way as you venture out into the club, where everyone is hanging out.

As soon as people spot Joey, he’s surrounded by admirers. This is the part you hated because you were always ignored. You were used to it-after all, Joey was the rock star, not you. It didn’t bother you, but it bored you to be invisible. Despite it all, Joey always remained attentive towards you.

“Hi Joey”, coos a platinum white blonde with huge size DD boobs. She is wearing a low cut midriff top and a mini-skirt.

Joey says, “Hey.” Joey isn’t a man of a lot of words.

The blonde continues, “You looked so fabulous on stage.”

Joey, who is holding your hand, says, “Thanks a lot.”

The blonde ignores you and her eyes are only on Joey.

Joey looks at you and says, “Let’s go get some drinks, yeah?”

He leads the way to the bar area and asks the bartender for 2 Jack and Cokes.

As you wait for the drinks, you look around and notice the blonde haired girl giving you the evil eye. You stare her down until she looks away. What’s her problem? You didn’t do a damn thing to her.

Joey says, “Here, baby.” He hands you the drink and takes a sip out of his.

You both take seats at the bar.

A male fan that is seated next to Joey starts talking to him about the Ramones last album. Joey and the fan get into a discussion about it.

“I still think ‘I Wanted Everything’ is the best song on that album, man”, says the fan.

Joey shrugs and says, “That’s a good one. Was easy to record, ya know?”

You sip on your drink and pretend to be interested in the conversation Joey was having with the fan.

Joey puts his arm around you to comfort you.

When you finish your drink, you say to Joey, “I’m going to the bathroom, babe. Be right back.”

Joey says, “Okay but hurry back.”

You smile at him and head towards the restroom.

As you are in the restroom, away from Joey, the platinum haired bimbo makes her way to the bar and next to Joey.

Joey says, “Hey, that’s my girlfriend’s seat.”

The girl says, “It’s okay, I’ll move once she comes back, okay?”

Joey shrugs but doesn’t say anything. He was annoyed that this girl just planted herself next to him. He takes a sip of his drink.

The girl says, “My name is Tara.”

Joey, who could care less, says, “I’m Joey. But you already know that, huh?”

Tara says, “I’m an actress you know.”

Joey says, “Yeah? What kind?”

Tara says, “Well I’m a model too….I do both.”

Joey is already tired of this bimbo. He wishes you would come back to join him so she’d disappear.

A guy sitting next to Joey says, “She’s a porn star.”

Joey says, “Oh.” Like most men, he was a very sexual man with a high sex drive,but he was never into porn and the fake acting. He preferred the real thing. Besides, he didn't go for women who look like Tara. He liked his women cute, with class and integrity.

Tara continues, “So listen Joey, I was wonderin’ if you wanted to hook up?” She places her hand on top of Joey’s.

Joey pulls his hand away and runs his fingers through his hair and says, “I already told you I have a girlfriend, right?”

Tara says, “Yeah, but so what? A lot of rockstars have open relationships..or they mess around.”

Joey says, “Yeah, I ain’t like that, okay?” He was getting irritated by this cheap slut. 

Tara gets offended and says, “I can’t believe you’re turning me down. Nobody turns me down. What are ya, a closet faggot or something?”

Joey had enough and he loses his temper. He scoffs, “Faggot? Have you even seen my girlfriend? She looks a thousand times better than you. And yeah, I just turned you the fuck down! Now get out of my girl’s seat.”

Tara stands up, and in a flash, slaps Joey across the face so hard, his dark shades land on the floor.

You see it happen, as you make your way back to the bar.

You feel a sudden rage come on. What had just happened? How dare that stupid bitch touch your boyfriend??

You see Joey crouching on the floor picking up his glasses. Tara begins to walk away, but you grab a hold of her and punch her in the mouth. Tara face flies sideways and she grabs her mouth.

You say, “Next time keep your paws off my boyfriend, bitch! How dare you hit him like that? He’s fuckin' Joey Ramone, punk rock royalty, ya got it?”

You look over at Joey and he looks mortified. Joey knows your temper, so he wasn’t surprised at your actions.

Tara shoves you hard, but you shove her back even harder, and she lands on the floor. You sit on top of her and slap the shit out of her. 

By then, the whole club was watching.

Johnny Ramone exclaims, “What the fuck is happening, Joey!?” Linda is standing behind him with her arm around him.

Monte shakes his head and says, “What a circus! Joey, do something, for fuck's sake!”

Joey tries to pull you off of Tara, but you resist. 

Joey says, “C’mon baby, she ain’t worth it, ya know?”

Tara yells, “Fuck you, Joey Ramone! How dare you say that about me!”

You slap her again.

Tara cries, “You fuckin’ bitch! You’re gonna pay for this! I wanna press charges!”

She tries to grab your hair but you catch her hand just in time.

You take her arms and pin them back. She was no match for you.

You say, “If you press charges, so will we. You hit Joey first and he’s got the mark to prove it. And since he’s a gentleman and doesn’t hit women, I took over, got it?”

Tara whines, “Get off of me, bitch! You’re crushing my stomach!”

You smirk and say, “Honey, I weigh a lot less than you do!”

A disgusting, drunk male bystander yells out, “Hey! You chicks should be fucking instead of fighting!”

Joey shoots the guy a dirty look. He makes his way over to you and lifts you off of Tara. He scoops you up in his arms and carries you outside of the club.

When he sets you down on the ground, you demand, “What the hell happened when I was in the restroom?”

Joey scoffs, “What the hell took you so long, huh? I was waitin’ for ya….she comes and sits in your seat and starts hittin’ on me and I rejected her and she didn’t like that.”

Joey rubs his left cheek gently. It was all red.

You say, “She made the moves on you and you rejected her?”

Joey says, “That’s what I said, ain’t it?” You know he is irritated by everything and you can’t blame him.

A fan that was smoking outside says aloud, “Tara Conners got her assed kicked by Joey’s girl!”

Another fan yells out, “She deserved it! I saw it all go down. She called Joey a faggot.”

Just then Tara walks by you and Joey. She spits at you and says, “Fuckin’ bitch, watch your back!”

You exclaim, “What’d you say, bitch? You want some more?” You start to walk towards her, but Joey holds you back. Tara keeps walking without looking back.

Joey grabs your hand and says, “Let’s get outta here, okay?” 

Both you walk towards your apartment.

Joey rubs his cheek again and says, “Man! That bitch hits hard.”

You say, “Yeah but I hit harder. She got hers, trust me!”

Joey laughs a soft laugh. He says, “My girl’s a bad ass.”

You say, “I saw red, Joey. When I came out of the bathroom and started walking towards the bar, I saw her swing at you and I lost it. Nobody touches my man, ya know?”

Joey puts his arm around you and pulls you close to him.

He says, “I want you to know that I would never be interested in someone like her. She ain’t my type, ya know? Even if I was single.”

You say, “I know, babe. I know what your type is and I’m it.” You wink at him.

Joey smiles and says, “You know you are.”

When both of you get home, you tend to Joey’s face.

You wrap an ice pack in a wash cloth and instruct Joey to hold it against his cheek.

He’s sprawled out on the couch with the TV on.

You go into the kitchen and prepare 2 coffees for each of you.

Joey yells out, “Hey baby! Why don’t ya come lay with me? I could use some company.”

You yell back, “I will! I’m making us some coffee.”

Once the coffee is ready, you take the 2 mugs out into the living room and set them on the end table.

Joey sits up and you sit next to him. You wrap a big white furry blanket around the two of you and sip on coffee while cuddling.

Joey looks at you and says, “You’re the best, ya know?”

You lean over and give him a quick kiss on his sore cheek.

Joey teases, “It feels better already.”

You say, “I love you.”

Joey says, “Not as much as I love you.”

He takes your hand and holds it. You feel like you never want to let go.

♥


End file.
